


Intergalactic Chat

by SpyroForLife



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Chatting & Messaging, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Enemies to Lovers, Feelings Realization, First Time, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Master/Pet, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, Pillow Talk, Riding, Rough Sex, Submissive Dib, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Xenophilia, dominant zim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyroForLife/pseuds/SpyroForLife
Summary: Dib uses technology from Zim's base to access the intergalactic internet. Specifically, Xeno-Meet, a service allowing aliens from other planets to meet each other. This is all in good fun, and he has no plans to actually meet someone from it. Until he encounters a secretive, but proud and charismatic alien who really knows how to keep his attention. And one day they take it to video chat... for better or for worse.





	Intergalactic Chat

**Author's Note:**

> It started as porn but turned into feelings, as it always seems to with me. Ah well, enjoy.

Dib sighed as he walked into his room. Today was rough but at least Zim hadn’t followed him inside. The bruises from being pummeled hurt but at least the day was saved. Again.

He changed into pajamas and tended to his wounds, before finally sinking in front of his computer with a bottle of water. At least now he could relax.

He browsed through a few sites, but there was nothing too interesting today. After some consideration, he decided to try something a little different.

With some careful commands and the activation of a device he built based off technology in Zim’s base, he accessed the intergalactic internet.

He checked to make sure his connection was secure, then brought up a site he enjoyed more than he wanted to admit. Best translated as Xeno-Meet, it was a dating service for aliens from different planets to meet each other.

Dib didn’t really care to meet anyone in person, he mostly just wanted to talk to aliens. The service translated languages so he didn’t really have to worry about if they spoke English, though sometimes he had trouble figuring out particular speech patterns and idioms. Still, he’s enjoyed talking to most of the people he’s matched with.

He wanted to find someone new tonight. He’s lost interest in the previous people he’s talked to and they’ve moved on too. So he went to his profile, updating it with a little more information about himself. He still didn’t mention his species, nor did he have any pictures of himself, but he described his personality and interests. As well as what body parts he had, since that was apparently a requirement for intergalactic matchmaking.

Once that was done, all that was left was to find someone who wanted to chat with him.

He checked out some photos, before coming across a profile much like his, with no photos or species-identifying information. Someone secretive, huh?

Dib browsed their description. They used the username Universal_Overlord which made him laugh. Clearly they had a high opinion of themselves. They enjoyed reading and conducting research, and experimenting with weapons. They also admitted to an enjoyment of cooking. They had no listed height but they did apparently have two arms and two legs like a human. Their gender identity was neutral but that was very common among aliens.

“No real name,” Dib commented. Other than the username, the person didn’t have a name listed. Their avatar was a generic-looking galaxy picture with a ball and chain on it.

Toward the bottom of the profile, it said, “Message me if you dare.”

Dib snorted. He was bored. He clicked on the message button and brought up the chat menu. He considered what he wanted to say, then typed, “Found you by chance, your profile got me curious. What’s up?” He sent it.

After a few moments, he saw that they were typing a response. Then it arrived. “Just relaxing in my evil lair!”

Dib chuckled. This guy was dedicated to the part. Then again, it was a big universe. Maybe he was talking to an actual supervillain.

“Sounds fun,” he typed. “Busy day?”

“The busiest! But not too much for the overlord to handle!”

“What did you do?” Dib finished off his water and considered getting a soda.

“That’s secret!”

Of course it was. Dib decided to change the subject. “Alright. So what do you do for fun?”

“I like to review my plans and brainstorm new ones. But, and keep this between us, sometimes I like to just kick back and watch TV.”

“Me too,” Dib replied. This guy seemed pretty cool. “So what are you hoping to get out of this site? Looking to find a partner or do you just want to chat with people?”

The reply took a while to come, and Dib ran downstairs to get a soda while waiting. Once he returned, the message had arrived.

“I don’t need a partner or friends, I’m just here to entertain myself. And maybe find some relief, if you know what I’m saying.”

Dib rubbed his neck. “Yeah, I get ya. I’m here to talk to people but if anyone wants to talk dirty with me, well… I’m not gonna stop them.”

“Is that so?” The stranger sent an intrigued emoticon. “What are you into, Parascientist?”

Dib blushed just thinking about the kinks he’s discovered thanks to this site. But he tried to keep a neutral tone in his response. “It’s hard to say for sure without doing this stuff with a partner, but I’ve found out I’m really into being dominated, talked dirty to, called a pet and servant and stuff like that. Plus I really like the idea of being tied up, maybe whipped… definitely scratched.” His face was hot by the time he sent the message.

A few moments passed, and then several heart-eye emoticons came in. Or the equivalent, anyway. “Really! Very interesting, because I’m rather into seeing someone submissive under me, ready to follow my orders, whimpering out ‘Master’ oh so sweetly for me…”

Dib swallowed as he entertained the idea of that. His fingers shook as they went to the keys. “I would absolutely get on my knees and call you my master.”

“Mm, would you? Would you gaze up at me with lust in your eyes and beg to be satisfied?”

Dib’s skin broke out in a light sweat. Arousal stirred in his gut. “Fuck, I would. I would praise your name.”

The response took a while longer than he expected, but finally it appeared. “That sounds incredible. It’s getting me hot just thinking about it.”

Dib let out a little gulp. His alien acquaintance was into this. Sure, things have moved this fast before, but something about the overlord was different. They were so confident, so charismatic. Dib wanted to see where this went.

“What do you look like?” Dib typed. “I want to imagine you over me, pinning me down and having your way with me.”

“My identity must stay a secret, but I’ll tell you what I can. I’m gorgeous, tall and lean, and if you saw me in person, oh, you’d swoon for me.”

Dib chuckled.

The other continued, “You mentioned you like scratching. Well, I have claws, and I would just love to dig them into your thighs.”

Dib decided to get back to the dirty talking. “Perfect. Dig them into my thighs, run them down my back… I want you to make me hurt. Fill my body with pleasure and pain.”

“I would love to have you underneath me on your knees, my claws in your back while you rock yourself on my cock.”

Dib couldn’t help himself. His hand went to the front of his pajama pants, softly rubbing himself. “Mm, yeah, that’s getting me going. What else would you do to me?”

“I’d shove your face into the floor and listen to you whimper while I fuck you hard. I’d give you everything I had, make you cry out for relief, yet keep you just on the edge so I can enjoy you for as long as possible.”

Dib’s cock throbbed. He slid his pants down a bit to let it out, rubbing his thumb over the tip. He fumbled to type one-handed. “Oh yeah… that’s so fucking sexy. I’d beg you to let me finish, wanting so bad to come with you buried inside me.”

The response came in seconds. “I’d put my hand around your throat and make you take it silently.”

Dib’s breath turned shallow. “Then I’d just have to focus everything I had into grinding back against you, taking you in deep. Letting you keep me on the edge until you’re ready to let me fall.”

He was so close to finishing, he might not know what the other looked like but imagining all this was getting to him.

“If you’re obedient, I’ll let you come,” the other replied.

Dib’s stomach flipped. “Yes, I’m obedient, please, Master.” He stroked himself more firmly.

“You’ve been so good for me. Alright then. Come for me.”

Dib grunted as he finished, coming hard against his chest. He didn’t even think about his shirt, just slumping back and panting. After a few moments, he fumbled for the keyboard with his dry hand. “Holy shit, you’re hot. That just got me off.”

“Did it? Good to hear, because I got off to it as well. Multiple times.”

Dib chuckled, then considered it. Actually, what if the other could have repeated orgasms? Now he was intrigued. “Glad to hear it. That was fun.”

“It was. Helped me relax too.”

Dib hesitated, then wrote, “Would you ever be up for chatting again?”

“Oh certainly! I’ll probably be on tomorrow. Feel free to message me whenever. Maybe we can learn a little more about each other… I want to be able to imagine you under me in much clearer detail.”

Dib blushed and picked up his box of tissues, cleaning himself off. Then he typed back, “And I’d like to imagine you as you are, dominant over me.”

The other sent a smirk emoticon. Then Dib got a friend request. It was from the overlord, and he quickly accepted it.

“Send me a message next time you’re feeling horny. I have to sign off for the night, though.”

“Okay,” Dib wrote. “Goodnight then.”

“Goodnight to you as well. Assuming it is night wherever you are.”

Dib laughed. As a matter of fact, it was. “Yeah, it is. See ya.”

“Bye.”

The other went offline then, and Dib sat back and just thought about the conversation. That had been some incredible dirty talk. They definitely needed to chat again.

He got up and headed to the bathroom to clean off. Hopefully his new friend would be up for talking tomorrow.

 

Talking to the overlord soon became a regular thing for Dib. Their discussions would become dirty and heated, and Dib was learning a lot about what the other was into. He tried to learn more about their personality, though. They talked about hobbies sometimes. They described more about their appearances to each other, but both were reserved about revealing their species or planet.

Still, Dib was intensely curious. He waited a few weeks for them to grow more comfortable with each other, then asked to see a photo. Not a full one, but he did want to see their erection so he could imagine going down on it.

“Oh, you want a photo? Well, I think I can do that. Hold on.”

Dib waited patiently. After a few moments, a photo came in, and he inhaled. The other was wearing almost entirely black and he couldn’t see much of their skin, except for the flushed red cock they were displaying out the top of their pants. It was shaped somewhat like a tentacle and long, but the size wasn’t intimidating, it just looked exciting. Dib’s eyes roamed across the little indented rings along the length.

“Wow,” he typed. “Looks delicious.”

“Haha, thank you.”

“I’d just love to run my tongue right up to the tip and swallow you.”

“You think you could take me, huh? Mm, tell me more.”

Dib smirked. “Oh, I’d take you in until my lips are around your base. I’d suck you off until you’re pleading for more.”

“You want me to plead? Very well, I’d ask for more… while also seizing your hair and pulling your head down, making you go at _my_ pace.”

Dib swallowed. He really was more submissive than he wanted to be. “Sounds good. Maybe I could dig my nails into your thighs while I do it. Pull your legs apart and just give you everything I have.”

“I bet you’d leave bruises in my thighs, hm? Little marks that show I’m yours… and I would return the favor. I’d cover you with claw marks. Make sure everyone knows you belong to me.”

Dib couldn’t help it; he was already turned on. He unbuttoned his pants and let himself out.

They settled into their usual naughty conversation, but this time Dib did something a little different. He picked up his phone and angled it down, taking a picture of his cock. He flushed nervously as he looked at it, the little drop of pre at the tip, the slickness from his sweaty palm… but Overlord had already sent a photo of themselves so it was only fair that Dib do the same.

He cropped it carefully, though left a bit of his belly visible, hoping the other liked happy trails. He e-mailed it to himself and set the phone aside, going onto his normal internet browser to open the e-mail there.

While waiting for the page to load, he said to Overlord, “Wanna see what you’re doing to me?”

“Mm, yeah, show me.”

Dib saved the photo to his computer and sent it to his partner, nervously chewing his lip. His accompanying message was cocky, though. “This is all for you. I wish you were here to sit on it.”

The typing symbol was up for longer than he expected, and it made him fidget, not even wanting to go back to touching himself until he was sure the other was fine with this. It was the first time Dib’s ever sent a photo like that. But Overlord was the most eager, interesting alien he’s met here and they just had so many sexy kinks. Dib wanted to keep talking to them.

But finally the response appeared. “Damn, you’re thick. That’s a cock that I wouldn’t mind riding.”

A bolt of pleasure went down his body, and Dib took hold of himself again. That was the first time Overlord has ever suggested letting Dib inside them. “I’d love to feel you on top of me,” he typed with fumbling fingers. “Moving smoothly on my cock, whimpering my name.”

“I’m sure you would. And I’d do it, taking you in deep, until you’re praising my name as well. And I’ll hold your shoulders tight and bite your throat, listening to you moan with ecstasy.”

Dib exhaled. “I want to feel you. I want to touch you, feel your skin, actually see you. I want to hear you. Please, can we video chat?” He waited anxiously for the response.

It was nearly a minute before he got it. “We can chat. But I’m using the voice modulator. What’s your natural language anyway?”

Dib hesitated, then replied, “You probably haven’t heard of it…”

“Try me.”

Dib sighed and sent, “English.”

“English? As in, an Earth language? You live on Earth?”

Dib was surprised they knew about Earth. “Yeah, I’m a human.”

“You guys don’t have interplanetary travel. How are you even accessing this site?”

Dib hurried to think of an explanation. “My dad is a scientist and we’ve been studying ways to communicate with other planets, assuming any are close enough to talk to. Considering the vast distances in space we had to find a way to transmit information even faster than lightspeed. There’s a lot of details but eventually we made contact with someone helpful, and they actually helped us refine the technology. But it’s very cutting edge. Most of the world doesn’t know we have this.” It was a big lie but Overlord should never be able to figure it out.

“And you use it to talk dirty to aliens.”

“I have kinks, man.”

After a few moments, the other answered, “Alright then. Interesting. Well, I know English. We can video chat. But again, I’m turning on the voice modulator and the camera will be aimed down so you can’t see my face.”

“Okay. I’ll do the same.” Dib liked the element of mystery. He detached his camera from the top of his computer and clipped it to the edge of the desk, aiming it down.

When Overlord said they were ready, Dib clicked to request a video chat. A new window popped up, and it showed dots while waiting for the other party to accept. While waiting, Dib clicked to apply a filter to his voice. It showed a thumbnail of what his camera was displaying, and he adjusted it to show off his erection.

The video feed from Overlord finally cleared as they accepted the request, and Dib leaned forward eagerly, full-screening the window.

He saw that tentacle-like cock, rising from black pants. A black-gloved hand held it propped up.

“Can you see me?” the other’s voice came. Dib jumped slightly. It was filtered, but it was low and confident, and he found that he liked it.

“Yeah,” he replied softly. Then he cleared his throat and said, “I see you. Can you see me?”

“Clear as day. You seem excited to talk to me.”

“I am. I’ve really liked chatting but I’ve wanted to actually hear you. Even if your voice is filtered, it’s still your voice.”

“I feel the same. Maybe one day I’ll trust you enough to show off the rest of me, hm?”

Dib chuckled. “I’d like that.”

“Well, Parascientist, here we are video chatting. What would you like me to say to you? You look like you need a little assistance.”

Dib licked his lips, grasping his length. “I’m so close… I just wanted to hear you. Help me get off.”

“Mm, you want my help? Very well.” Overlord’s voice was just as smooth as their typing. They gripped themselves, and Dib watched as a stream of liquid ran down their length from the tip. Oh, he wanted to lick it so bad. “Jerk yourself off. Slowly, and let me see.”

“Alright.” Dib started pumping. His legs shook slightly, and he leaned his head back, panting. He made sure everything was visible on camera.

“Ohh, that’s good. That’s very good.” The other followed along, stroking themselves. “You look so heated, pet.”

Dib grunted, hips jerking slightly.

“What’s that? You like when I call you my pet?” Overlord sounded pleased.

Dib gave a weak laugh. “Y-yeah, that’s so hot.”

“I’m glad you think so. Mm… there you go, rub your tip, isn’t that good?”

“Y-yes, Master,” Dib managed.

This time, his partner groaned. “Fuck… you’re so hot…”

“So are you… mm…” Dib was so close. Sweat ran down his skin, and he kept going, eyes locked on the screen as the other touched themselves as well.

“I’d love to be buried inside you… or have you inside me as I ride you… oh, you look so good…”

“You look amazing too and I want to have you on my lap. I want to please you, Master.”

“A-ah… you would do a fine job, my pet… sh-shit, I may just have to find you and do this in person.”

Dib’s pulse raced. “I would love that.”

“Maybe one day… when I get the time.” Overlord’s hand moved faster, and he sped up to match. He wasn’t going to last much longer.

“I’m close, Master please, help me get off…”

The other’s voice sounded husky as they responded, “You sound so good. So desperate, needing me to help you finish… oh how I’d love to dig my claws into those pale thighs… see the bruises show up real clear… mm.”

Dib’s gut clenched, he was almost there, hovering right on the edge…

“Go ahead, pet… come for your master.”

Dib gave in, tossing his head back as he came all up his front. “Fuck! Master!”

The other let out a very deep purr, and Dib glanced back at the screen just in time to see them finish too. Their gloved hand slid up their underside, and Dib watched hungrily as a few streams of clear liquid left their tip. A moment later, they were grabbing a tissue and cleaning up.

Dib chuckled and elected to grab his box of wet wipes. “Wow.”

“Wow, indeed. You are so into me.”

“You’re also into me… damn, that was hot.” Dib moved forward a bit. “Could I see your face?”

The other hesitated. “I’m… sorry, but for security reasons I can’t reveal myself.”

“Oh. Well, would you like to see me?”

“Mm, let’s hold off on that. It makes it a little more exciting not knowing everything about you.”

“Alright then. Well…” Dib heard the door downstairs open and close. “Oh, I gotta go anyway, my sister is home.”

“Very well, I have projects to get back to anyway. We can talk again soon, pet.”

Dib smiled a bit as he reached for his mouse. “Sounds good, Master.”

They ended the call, and he slumped back, sighing as he finished cleaning and tugged his pajama pants up. He really wanted to meet the other. Maybe it was weird to be attracted to some strange alien villain, but he supposed he was never normal.

He got up, going over to his bed and laying down. At least this gave him something to look forward to.

 

Dib and his alien partner video chatted more often after that. They both grew pretty comfortable with each other, showing off their bodies as they pleasured themselves. Though Overlord tended to keep most of their clothes on. Dib didn’t want to pressure them to unclothe if they didn’t want to, but he was definitely curious.

They began talking more after they finished, just getting to know each other. They both liked each other’s personalities, and Dib wanted more than ever to meet them.

Then one day, he decided to show his face. He was relaxing in the afterglow of a particularly exciting orgasm, and as he listened to the other praise him, he said, “You should see how good you just made me feel.”

“Oh I think I can tell, you seem pretty blissed out.”

“Haha, yeah, I am. Still…” Dib took hold of the camera, lifting it up until his face was on screen. He gave a tired smile, brushing his hair back. “I wanted you to see my face.”

There was no response, but the call suddenly ended. Dib stared, then set the camera down and went to the text box, typing, “Whoa, what happened, did you lose your connection?”

After a moment, the other replied, “I just remembered I have a very important call to make. So sorry. Talk later!”

Dib frowned, and replied, “Oh, okay. I had fun, see you soon.” He closed out of the site and sighed. He wondered what the other had thought. They had hung up so fast the moment he moved the camera… did they think he was ugly? Or did they really just need to make that call?

He sighed and stood, going to the bathroom to clean up.

He wasn’t able to get back in contact with the overlord after that. They ignored his messages. Though he’s had people move on from him before, this time it really stung. Sure, he was mostly into it for the dirty talk, but he’s grown to like them.

His disappointment must have shown even at school, because Zim asked him one afternoon what he was so mopey about.

“Nothing that concerns you,” Dib snapped.

Zim, walking next to him as they left for the day, snorted. “Everything concerns me. If something is upsetting my enemy, and it’s not me, I want to know about it!”

“This has nothing to do with you. I’m just not feeling so good.” Dib made his way to the parking lot.

Zim glanced at the other students, then followed Dib. Dib noted that Zim was acting weird lately. He’s been fairly quiet around him and Dib wasn’t sure what to make of it.

But Zim wasn’t quiet today. He waited until they were at Dib’s car, and said, “We need to talk.”

“Let me think…” Dib opened the door and got in. “No.”

He tried to close the door, but Zim caught it and yanked it back open. “Yes. We need to talk about something.”

“What do you want?” Dib sighed.

Zim leaned in, placing a hand on Dib’s left knee for balance as he gazed into his eyes. Then he said, “I think we have a lot to discuss… Parascientist.”

Dib’s pulse raced at the use of his username. Then he tried to calm himself. It was a legitimate title, plenty of people used it. He was a parascientist. Zim probably just figured out more terms for a paranormal investigator. “Like what?” he replied curiously.

Zim regarded him, then said in a low and familiar tone, “I am Universal_Overlord.”

Dib stared at him, face paling. “Y-you’re…?”

Zim nodded. “I realized I was talking to you that day when you showed your face, and couldn’t stand the idea of talking dirty to you, so I just left. I haven’t been back to that site. But… I still think about you. Ugh, why’d you have to notice me, huh?”

“Come on, look at your bio. You were a mystery and I wanted to mess around with you. But you being… who you are… wow.” Dib rubbed his neck.

“Yes. I was definitely curious about the human somehow able to even connect to that site. Should have known it was you. Ugh, can’t believe we talked like that.”

Feeling cocky, Dib said, “Well, I enjoyed it. You definitely have a way with words. I wouldn’t mind doing it again.”

Zim stared. “Even knowing you were talking to me, your hated enemy, you want more?”

“Mhm.” Dib took his hand, stroking the back of it as he watched him. “I don’t hate you. In fact, I’ve started to see you as a potential friend. Plus you’re attractive. I’d let you rail me.”

Zim actually blushed, his eyes widening slightly. Dib smirked at him.

“What’s the matter? You were so confident about what you wanted to do to me online. Was that all for show?”

Zim scowled and regained his composure, crossing his arms. “I’m perfectly capable of doing anything I said I would.”

“Is that so?” Dib grabbed Zim’s collar and yanked him down, so their lips were inches apart. “Prove it.”

Zim growled, grabbing a handful of his shirt in return. “I will. Your place or mine?”

“Gaz is going home with a friend today. My place.”

“Very well.” Zim went around to get in the passenger seat, and as Dib drove out of the parking lot, he said, “I just hope you’re as hot in person as you were online.”

“Same to you, Space Boy.”

 

Dib quickly found that Zim was just as dominant as he claimed to be. It wasn’t long before he was on his knees on the bed, a firm and thick cock buried inside him, and he was crying out with pleasure. Zim’s shaft was slick with a natural lubricant, making up for how he hadn’t used lube. Still, he was rough at first, and Dib had tears in his eyes from the lingering pain. But Dib goaded him on anyway.

“That all you got?” he managed, clutching the covers.

“Shut up,” Zim replied. One hand tightened on his hip, claws cutting in. The other hand seized Dib’s hair and slammed his face into the blanket.

“A-ah…” And Dib was learning that he really was submissive, liking having Zim in charge, pushing him around.

“That’s it, pet. Submit to me.”

Dib let out a broken whimper when Zim rocked against his sweet spot. “Zim… nngh, I won’t… give in…”

“You already are.” Zim stroked his back. “Just take it further.” He leaned down, pulling Dib more firmly to meet him. He was panting, purring deeply, which Dib had already realized was how he showed pleasure.

“Fuck…” Dib was almost embarrassed by how aroused he was by this. He was already close to coming, but was trying to hold back, wanting this to last as long as possible.

“Mm? What was that?”

Dib moved to bury his face in his arms. “Fuck me…”

“You’re mumbling.” Zim grabbed his arms and yanked them back, and before Dib fully realized what he was doing, Zim had both his wrists pulled into the small of his back and was shoving his face back against the bed.

The amount of control Zim had over him made him moan, thighs shaking. He was sure he was dripping all over the bed by now.

“Come on, pet,” Zim encouraged. “Say all those disgusting things you did in the chat. And while your voice was filtered. Mm… tell me how much you like feeling me inside you.”

Dib groaned, bucking back against Zim to try to feel him deeper. He felt so good, so warm, his fluids tingling pleasantly against his insides. “Mm, Zim… I-I like it, you feel amazing, aah…”

“Good boy.” Zim patted his thigh, but he kept holding Dib’s wrists in one hand, keeping him down. Dib was sure he could have pulled free if he wanted to. But he didn’t want to. “Now, what does my sweet little pet want me to do?”

“H-harder…”

“Really? But I’m already treating you so rough. You want more?”

Dib nodded, cheeks burning, but he was in too much pleasure to care about his submission.

Zim clicked his tongue and murmured something that Dib was pretty sure was in irken. Then Zim said, “Beg for it. Submit entirely, plead for more, and I’ll give it.”

Dib was too horny to care anymore. No one else would know about him begging. “Please, Zim, fuck me harder…”

“Look at you. So weak and helpless under me. Proof that your species deserves to be conquered. Perhaps this is what we could use your species for.” Zim nuzzled against the back of Dib’s neck. “Our little sex slaves.”

Dib growled softly. Why did that make his cock so hard? “Nn, don’t you dare…”

“You’d be my own personal one,” Zim whispered to him. “I’ll just take you with me to my next planet… have you help me around the base…” His tongue slithered around the shell of Dib’s ear. “Keep you in cute outfits that show off your muscles… mm.”

Dib’s breathing grew shallow, stomach clenching as he tried not to finish. That hot breath behind his ear was driving him mad. Judging by how Zim’s claws dug into his skin, he was close too.

“I’d have you sit on my lap while I’m working,” Zim continued. He was speeding up, but his rhythm was jerky. “Just sitting there, legs apart… I’d play with you with one hand while typing with the other… and you’ll sit there and make good noises for me to enjoy, won’t you? My slutty little pet…”

“Ziim…” Dib begged. He wanted Zim to jerk him off so bad.

“And that’s another thing, you won’t get to call me that anymore. A pet doesn’t refer to their owner by name. No, there’s only one thing I’d want you to call me.” Zim tugged on his ear, before kissing it. “I think you know what that is.”

Dib couldn’t take it. He just wanted to come. “Please, let me come… Master.”

Zim swore and hunched over him, claws biting into him as he finished. Dib cried out at the sudden heat inside him, but didn’t finish, instead hovering right there at the brink.

“M-Master, please, touch me…” he asked.

Zim wrapped an arm under him and took hold of his length. He just barely started stroking when Dib fell over the edge, coming hard against his hand.

The orgasm was like a wave crashing over him. He’s never felt this good before, and it took all his effort just to stay on his knees. Zim let go of his arms, and he rested on his elbows, panting.

“Ugh,” Zim said, examining his hand. He pulled out and sat back.

Dib collapsed, breathing hard. He could actually feel Zim’s cum still coating his insides, thick and tingling right against his sweet spot. It almost felt like he was steadily being massaged right there, and he found himself moaning softly.

“Still being stimulated, huh?” Zim asked with a smug tone.

“Y-yeah,” Dib replied. His throat was dry, and he licked his lips. “What…”

“A mating advantage,” Zim said, pushing him over onto his side so he could lay next to him. “It feels good so the receptive mate will be more relaxed, and hopefully choose the partner again. Increasing the odds of a particular irken passing on his genes.”

“Ah. Wow, it feels really good.” Dib leaned against Zim as he caught his breath.

“I imagine so.” Zim rested his arms around him, humming with satisfaction.

To Dib’s embarrassment, he kinda wanted to keep going. That burning inside him made his hips tremble, cock growing hard again.

“Zim, can we um… keep going?” Dib asked.

“Really?” Zim propped himself up on an elbow, grinning at him. “You want more of my amazing self? Have you lost your mind?”

Dib sighed and looked away. “I shouldn’t want to do this. You’re my enemy. But… it just feels so right. I… I like being with you like this.” He found one of Zim’s hands, holding it. “It’s easy to just stop thinking about our past and just… touch you. To live in the now. I…” He swallowed, throat growing tight. “I don’t want this to be just a fling. I want it to mean something.”

“You humans are so gross and sentimental.” Zim pulled him close, snuggling with him. “But I suppose I've gotten used to it.”

Dib wasn’t sure what to say from here, so he just gazed at Zim’s chest quietly, trying to ignore his arousal.

But Zim quickly caught on, and reached between them to feel Dib’s length. “Mm, you really do want more.”

Dib blushed, letting Zim ease his legs apart. That soft hand moved slowly up and down, and he bit his lip.

“You know, at first I was horrified to think I was talking dirty to you,” Zim commented as he jerked him off. “But now that I’ve seen how incredible you look, how you feel… I’m glad I confronted you about it. Now…” Zim leaned in to whisper in Dib’s ear, “Where do we go from here?”

“Keep doing that,” Dib replied, rubbing himself against him.

“Very well, but I might just want to fuck you again,” Zim said. He watched as Dib panted, chin back, offering his throat. Zim kissed it, and dragged his tongue along his jugular.

“Please do,” Dib replied.

Zim shifted, sitting on his knees and tugging Dib onto his lap. He stroked him slowly, while his flexible length circled between Dib’s legs, pressing carefully against his entrance.

Dib leaned his weight against it, silently consenting. It easily slid inside, and he let out a soft moan. Zim’s hands anchored him against him, slowly pulling him further down, until Zim was all the way inside.

The pressure made Dib pant, and he tried to move, but Zim held him still.

“Zim…” Dib implored, wiggling on his lap.

Zim leaned in, biting his neck gently and sucking on it. “That’s not what you’re supposed to call me.”

Dib shivered, and replied, “You’re an asshole… Master.”

Zim laughed at that, and finally started moving, rocking Dib up and down his length. “I sure am.”

Dib bit his lip, hands going to Zim’s shoulders for support as he rode him. It was tiring but felt so good, and he gazed into Zim’s eyes, chest clenching with a strange emotion. Then Zim’s hand went to his cock and he moaned, closing his eyes to focus on the pleasure.

Zim’s breath was heavy against Dib’s throat as he fucked him, steadily pumping his cock while he did, his delicate fingers occasionally teasing over his tip. Dib leaned against him, arms sliding around his neck so he could play with his antennae.

“Ooh, you are naughty,” Zim whispered to him.

“Does this feel good?” Dib asked, running his fingers along the stalks.

“Very good. But it could be better. Rub right at the bases.”

Dib massaged the area where Zim’s antennae connected to his skull, and felt him shudder, muscles tensing down his front. He moved harder, tearing a whimper out of Dib’s throat before he could stop it.

“I love how you cry for me,” Zim said, and Dib blushed.

“Well, you’re good at this,” Dib replied.

“As are you. Are you a virgin?”

Dib nuzzled his face, smirking slightly. “Not anymore.”

“Then I suppose you learn fast.”

“You’re doing most of the work.”

“Mm, guess so.” Zim’s lips kept brushing Dib’s and his heart started pounding, he suddenly wanted to kiss him, but wasn’t sure if he’d allow that.

Dib just kept stroking his antennae, moving with his rhythm, letting himself buck desperately against Zim’s soft hand. Zim’s face ended up back at his throat, nibbling on it.

“Fuck, Master…” Dib was so close already, still sensitive from before, and he was sure he wouldn’t last much longer.

“That’s it, give in to me again… you’re being so good for me.”

Dib hated that Zim’s dominance got to him like this. He always considered them equals, that neither was superior to the other and that brought excitement to their battles, but… there was something mind-numbingly ecstatic about submitting for once. Though it was fun, fighting was hard. Just letting himself be beaten was easy, even _pleasurable_.

His hands slipped down the back of Zim’s head, and he just held onto him, letting himself vocalize quietly. Zim slowly stopped jerking him off, and Dib almost complained, but then he wrapped that arm around him and embraced him.

The feeling in Dib’s chest grew more heated. It took his breath away, and he gladly slid his arms further around Zim in a hug.

Zim didn’t comment on it, and neither did Dib, both just enjoying it. This didn’t feel dirty. It was intimate, natural, _perfect._ Dib moved his mouth toward the side of Zim’s head, inhaling as he hovered on his edge.

“I’m so close…” he murmured.

“So am I,” Zim replied, gripping him tighter. “What do you need?”

Despite everything, their rivalry, how Zim was leading and Dib was giving in… Zim still cared about how he felt. Zim wanted it to be just as good to him. Being desired like this was so new and intense that Dib almost wanted to cry.

“You,” he replied, and pulled Zim’s face up, kissing him on the lips.

Zim’s body tensed, his claws sinking into Dib’s back. But then he was kissing back, and Dib felt him finish. The hot sensation got him off almost immediately, and he felt tears roll down his cheeks as he leaned onto Zim, savoring his vaguely sweet taste, how his soft lips felt against his.

Zim pulled back, staring at Dib, who opened his eyes to look back at him. Everything was blurry, which was normal when he wasn’t wearing his glasses. But Zim was so close he shouldn’t be. Dib blinked a few times.

“Are you crying?” Zim asked.

Dib touched his face. “O-oh. I guess I am.”

Zim lifted him slightly, pulling out, and Dib grew embarrassed, starting to look away. Then Zim rested him back on his lap and brushed the tears away. “Why?”

“I… I don’t know.”

“You’re crying, and don’t know why?”

Dib laughed nervously. “Yeah. Haven’t you ever just… cried for no reason?”

“Can’t say I have.” Zim rubbed his back though, and Dib just focused on getting his breathing under control. “A well-disciplined soldier knows to always keep his emotions in check. If I cry, I know exactly what I’m feeling when I do.”

“Congratulations. I guess humans just have way more irrational emotions than you mighty irkens.”

“Clearly.” Zim smiled at him, and Dib found himself feeling bashful, looking down. Zim continued, “I wasn’t expecting the kiss. Isn’t that what humans do when they love someone?”

Dib’s heart skipped a beat. “It uh… it doesn’t have to be, I mean kisses can be platonic. Between friends. Um… it depends on the culture.”

“I see.” Zim was quiet for a moment. Then he said, “But I’ve spent many of your years here. In the United States. Where kisses on the lips like that signify a romantic interest.”

“Well that wasn’t romantic,” Dib said shortly. “I did it because it feels good. Just like we had sex because it feels good, and not because we like each other.”

“Hmph.” Zim chuckled, pulling him into a hug. “I thought you said earlier that you don't hate me.”

“There's a difference between not hating you and actually liking you.”

“I see.”

They sat together in silence for a while, before Dib moved to lay down, grabbing for his tissue box so he could make an attempt at cleaning himself up.

Zim followed, taking some tissues too and cleaning off his stomach.

“If you had asked me my opinion of you when we first met, I’d say I hate you,” Zim said, balling the tissues and tossing them expertly into the nearby trash bin. Dib looked at him curiously. “If you asked me a year ago… I’d say I dislike but tolerate you. That I… recognize qualities of you that remind me of myself, that I might possibly even like about you.”

“And now, what would you say?” Dib prompted, throwing his own tissues away. They missed, and he sighed, forcing himself to get up to throw them into the bin.

“I’d say, and you better not tell anyone about this, that I…” Zim took a breath. “I like you. I mean, I wouldn’t have done this if I didn’t. Sure, at first I was more driven by anger at you challenging me, I wanted to prove that anything I said online was something I could really do, but once I got you underneath me, well. I admitted that I really was enjoying doing it with you in particular. We have a bond. Maybe it’s not some gross lovey-dovey one, but it is a bond. And well…” Zim gestured aimlessly. “This was good. And I realized I… have grown to like you. And in a different world, in different circumstances, maybe… we could be friends.”

Dib had returned to the bed to lay in front of him, and at that, his heart ached. He reached out to Zim. “Quick truce, just for tonight?”

Zim examined him, then said, “Why not? Truce.” He moved into his arms, and Dib hugged him.

“I want to be your friend,” Dib admitted. “I know you have a job to do that would permanently change life for humans, that might even kill most of us, if not everyone, depending on how useful the irkens find Earth. But despite that… I like you. I like that you pay attention to me, that you listen to what I have to say. You’ve been a better friend to me than any of my own people, which is kinda sad. An evil alien invader gets me more than my own species.”

Zim sighed. “You would have made a great irken. Perhaps you would have been an Invader too. Heh, just think about that. Invader Dib.”

“I don’t know, what if I was irken but still had the same personality? Heh, I’d be obsessed with keeping Irk safe. I don’t know from what but I’d probably be paranoid about something anyway.”

Zim snorted. “Heh, probably. You’d be running around trying to discover Irk’s supernatural creatures.”

“Does Irk have any mythical creatures?” Dib wondered.

Zim shrugged. “I never paid much attention to such ideas, but yes. We may be very advanced and practically free of religion but some people are still superstitious about little things. There are so-called ghost sightings. There are no oceans on Irk but we have lakes and some say that giant monsters lurk at the bottom that’ll drag you in and drown you, though no such thing has ever been found. The frozen poles where irkens rarely go supposedly have huge furry beings said to be a branch off the irken evolutionary line that became more mammalian to handle the cold. Ridiculous things like that.”

“Sounds interesting. I wouldn’t mind reading up on irken mythology.” Dib yawned, feeling exhausted. Tonight has been far more exciting than he expected, plus he had some weird feelings to sort through.

“I’m sure I could get you some books about it,” Zim said dryly.

Dib snuggled with him, making him jump. “I would love that.”

Zim sighed. Then he snuggled back, and when Dib looked at him, Zim softly kissed him.

Dib stared, surprised. Zim just gave him a sly smile. “I still say you’re romantically attracted to me.”

Dib’s face heated up, as he tried to squash any thoughts of that. “I mean… if you weren’t my enemy, I’d probably date you. But you _are_ my enemy, so I can’t.”

“Who says you can’t? Give up on Earth, then we can be together.”

“Nah. How about you give up on conquering us, then I’ll date you.”

Zim hummed. “Nah. What if I let you top me, would you join me then?”

“No way. I mean would you join me for a blowjob?”

“Mm, tempting, but no.”

“Two blowjobs.” Dib stroked one of his antennae. “I’ll even swallow. And let you pull my hair.”

“Heh, as much as I’d like that, no. I have a job to do.”

“Pft. Okay.” Dib’s eyes drifted shut. “The blowjob offer is still open though.”

“I’ll have to take you up on it some time.”

“But then you need to let me have a turn topping you. I want to see how you’d look on your back under me.”

Zim’s fingers ran through Dib’s hair. “Okay, deal. Mm, I had a fun time with you, Parascientist.”

“Same to you, Universal Overlord.” Dib didn’t know if Zim was going to leave later, but for now, it seemed like he was staying. So he let himself fall asleep laying against him, and Zim just gently caressed his hair the whole time.

It was only when Zim was sure that Dib was asleep that he slipped out of his arms, pulling on his clothes and tossing a blanket onto Dib. He picked up a boot, but hesitated. He looked at the door, then back at Dib. He had projects to work on. Blueprints to draw, devices to build. He had to water the man-eating plant. He had to make sure GIR hadn’t killed himself somehow.

“Stupid human,” he sighed, putting the boot back down. One night with Dib. One night, and then he’ll leave this behind him. Even if they do it again, he won’t stay like this. This was just one night of weakness, he’ll do something to make up for it later.

He climbed back into the bed and got under the blanket, moving very carefully to make sure Dib didn’t wake up. Then, once under his arm, he smiled and closed his eyes.

“I knew you’d come back,” Dib suddenly said, making him jump.

Zim blushed and batted at him. “Shut up and go back to sleep.”

“Maybe you have a romantic interest in me too, huh?”

“Shut up, before I eat your liver.”

“Sounds romantic,” Dib sang.

“Ughh.” Zim growled, laying with his back to Dib. Dib laughed and rolled to spoon him, which Zim found more pleasant than he wanted to admit.

“Okay, goodnight.”

“...Goodnight.” Zim gazed into nothing as Dib fell asleep again. Romantic interest. Dating. Having Dib around for the rest of his life. It sounded so pleasant. But Zim had no need for it. He wanted, yes, but needed? No. And as a soldier, he had to differentiate between wants and needs. He might be able to keep Dib as a human slave once he conquers Earth. But actually dating him would be frowned upon.

He thought back to when Dib kissed him. To how the tears had spilled down his cheeks when he did. An overload of endorphins? Perhaps. Or perhaps, in the heat of the moment, Dib had let down his barriers and realized how much Zim means to him. Of course he wouldn’t admit to it being love. But Zim wasn’t stupid. He may tend to hate other people, but he was very good at reading them. He was especially good at reading Dib, after all these years of knowing him. Dib had even said he would date him if possible.

Zim groaned slightly. Dib loved him. Despite Zim beating him, mocking him, humiliating him, even experimenting on him and attempting to kill him… Dib loved him. And that was so absurd that Zim almost wanted to turn around and slap the shit out of him for it. How dare he fall in love with him throughout all that abuse. Was he a masochist? It didn’t make sense. Humans didn’t make sense.

And most frustrating of all… sometimes irkens didn’t make sense either. If an irken is subjected to constant mockery, and violence, and defiance, they should most certainly hate the one doing it to them. And yet…

Zim looked at Dib’s arm resting over him, and slowly moved his hand down it, until he found Dib’s hand and wound their fingers together.

Zim loved him too. Too bad he could never admit it either. Not now, anyway. Irkens don’t love. The Tallest forbid it. It was a distraction. They had to give up happiness for the good of their empire. There was only one way he could be with Dib. Conquer Earth and take him with him. Sure, he would be angry at first. But he’ll get over it. Then he could help him take over more planets. They would be the ultimate team. And they could keep having nights like this. And maybe, in secret, Zim could whisper to him that he loved him, where no other irken would ever find out.

And maybe, just maybe, Dib would whisper that he loved him too.

 


End file.
